


SECOND CHANCE

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-05
Updated: 1999-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: it looks like Ray Kowalski is getting a second chance with his ex wife Stella.





	SECOND CHANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

SECOND CHANCE

  
Author's disclaimer: Although the story is mine,  
it is a work of fiction based on the character of Due South. All Characters  
portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download  
or send any part of this story to anyone else, other than for your personal  
enjoyment. Thank you.

**Rated NC-17 for strong language and sexual content**   
    
    
    
  

**SECOND CHANCE**

**By: Amethyst**   
    
  

        Stella Kowalski marched out of Lieutenant Welsh's office, just as her ex husband Ray was coming in.   
        "H..Hi Stella." He greeted timidly.   
        "Hello, Ray." She returned, surprising him by not blowing him off as she usually did. "How are you?"   
        "Oh, I..I'm good." He stammered, trying not to let his nervousness show. "H..How are you?"   
        "Tired." She smiled. "It's been a long week."   
        "Yah." He agreed, smiling. "Fer me too. A long week." They stood there in silence for a moment, then Ray said. "So, umm...a..are ya hungry? Maybe we could..."   
        "I'd love to." She replied, watching the shock register in his face. "I still have some things here to finish up, how about Angelo's and six?"   
        "Six o'clock, tonight?" he asked, hesitantly. He had agreed to go to a hockey game with Fraser tonight. "Umm..well I..."   
        "If you can't make it..." she began, her usual coldness returning to her voice.   
        "No!" protested ray, desperately. "I..I mean, yah. Yes, I can make it. Sure." She smiled and nodded.   
        "I'll see you then." She promised as he moved out of her way so she could continue out of the squadroom. Ray watched her go, gazing longingly at the long slender legs, soft golden hair, perfectly round...   
        "Vecchio!" Ray jumped and turned to find Welsh staring at him from just inside his office door with his arms folded. "Did you need me for something or are you practicing to be a doorstop for a future position?" Ray stared at him confused.   
        "What? Yes, no..ah I don't know." He waved his hand at the lieutenant and started to walk away, unable to remember why he had been going to his office too begin with. "I'll talk to ya later." Welsh shook his head and retried inside his office, shaking his head Ray returned to his desk to find Fraser waiting patiently for him.   
        "Hello, Ray." He greeted warmly, fitted in snug blue jeans, red button shirt and leather jacket; his Stetson was being twirled between his fingers. "Are you ready to go?"   
        "Oh, um..Fraser." he stalled, pulling his jacket from the back of the chair. "I..listen, somethin's come up and...well I can't go to the game tonight." Fraser frowned concerned.   
        "Is it a new case, Ray?" he inquired. "May I be of assistance?" Ray glanced around the squad room, then took Fraser's arm and guided him away from his desk and closer to the exit door.   
        "It's not a new case, Fraser." He assured quietly. "It's kinda personal." Fraser nodded.   
        "Ah." He said, twirling his hat a few more times between his palms, a sure sign that he was either nervous or curious but didn't have the courage to say what he wanted to either way. Ray sighed.   
        "Go ahead, say it."   
        "Say what, Ray?" he asked innocently.   
        "Com'on I know yer wonderin' somethin' in that big brain of yers so out with it."   
        "Well, Ray I don't mean to pry..."   
        "But yer gonna anyway, so hurry it up."   
        "Well, " began Fraser, slightly uncomfortable. "I did see you speaking with..."   
        "My ex wife, yah." Finished Ray impatiently.   
        "I was just curious if she was the reason you were canceling our plans for tonight?"   
        "Yes Fraser." He admitted reluctantly. "She agreed to go out to dinner with me, but only if it was tonight." He scowled. "I know we had plans, Frase, but this is the first time she's said yes and I..."   
        "It's quite alright, Ray." Fraser assured quickly, knowing how important Stella was to his partner. "We'll go another time. Please go and enjoy yourself."   
        "Really, Fraser? Ya don't mind?"   
        "Of course not." Replied Fraser with a small smile. "Have fun." Ray didn't wait for him to change his mind, he clapped Fraser on the back.   
        "Yer the best, Frase." He stated, hurrying past Francesca, almost knocking her over. He caught her and grinned. "Sorry Frannie." Then dashed for the door. Francesca shot Fraser a puzzled glance, as the Mountie frowned.   
        "Be careful Ray." He muttered, tipping his hat to Francesca and turning to leave.   
  

        Ray straightened his navy tie against his silver colored dress shirt, checked his hair in the mirror, he'd calmed it down somewhat tonight from it's usual free abandon spiked look, and stepped out of the GTO. He made a striking figure in his dark navy tailored suit and dark dress boots, receiving quite a few admirable stares from the women he passed on his way into Angelo's restaurant. He took no notice of their attention, his gaze was busily scanning the dining room for the beautiful blond that was always on his mind. He saw her wave to him from a corner booth and he smiled, glad he had decided to run home and change, for she had obviously had the same idea and was now wearing a sensuous navy and white off the shoulder dress.   
        "Hi." He approached her shyly, sliding in opposite her. "You..you're beautiful." She smiled, quite used to his compliments.   
        "Thank you." She returned politely. "You are looking quite debonair yourself." Ray smiled, he hadn't really stopped smiling since he'd seen her at the station earlier, and to be sitting across from her at one of their old haunts was just thrilling him.   
        "The place hasn't changed much." He commented, glancing around the Old World décor that had first attracted them to the popular restaurant. "I wonder if their food is still as good." Stella retrieved her menu and glanced over it.   
        "I'm sure it is." She assured as their waiter approached their table, an older gentleman with graying hair and the owner of the establishment.   
        "I thought it was you two!" he exclaimed warmly, in a thick Greek accent as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Where have you been my friends? So long you have been gone, yes?"   
        "Hello Dakar." Greeted Stella affectionately. "I've missed your wonderful food." The older man smiled gently at her, as their waiter approached.   
        "How are you, Da?" greeted Ray, politely, receiving a chuckle from the Greek.   
        "Since he was a boy he calls me Da." He commented boldly to all that would listen, causing Ray to flush. "Now a man he is and still such respect for me." He leaned forward and kissed both of Ray's cheeks affectionately, then Stella's. "Tonight you will feast!" He said something in Greek to the waiter who hurried off to place the order.   
        "Now Dakar..." began Stella, knowing what the old man was up to. He waved her words away with a flash of his hands.   
        "You will eat as my treat, my friends." He scowled and wagged a finger at them. "No arguments with such an old man. Now, I will bring you something to drink and you will enjoy, yes?" Stella and Ray nodded, smiling, knowing it was useless to argue. They watched him wander off then turned back to each other.   
        "He hasn't changed." She observed amused.   
        "No, he's the same." Agreed Ray, quietly as a basket of bread and a wine sauce was brought to their table. Ray retrieved a piece of the moist sourdough and dipped it into the sauce. "How have you been, Stella?" She followed his lead and popped a piece of the bread into her mouth.   
        "Busy." She sighed. "I'm so back logged now I'll never find my desk." Ray chuckled, he knew that feeling. "How about you?" He shrugged and selected more bread.   
        "Okay." He replied. "Busy too, y'know how it is livin' someone else's life." Stella shook her head.   
        "I could never understand why you took these kind of assignments, Ray." She admitted, with just a trace of bitterness in her voice. "Undercover work is so dangerous."   
        "So.'s being a lawyer." He returned easily. "I'm good at being a cop, it's what I do, Stella, you know that. It's the only thing I've ever done right." Stella moved forward as if to touch him, but sat back as the waiter placed two shots of uzo and a bottle of wine on the table before them. He poured them each a glass, then waited for them to try it, moving off only after they signaled their satisfaction. Ray gulped down his uzo, wincing as the liquid fire slid down his throat and into his belly, watching Stella do the same with her glass.   
        "Whew!" she laughed, shaking her head dramatically. "It's been awhile since I had that." Ray grinned, knowing the powerful drink could probably strip the paint off walls with just its fumes, and sipped his wine.   
        "It's pretty strong." He agreed, selecting another bread stick and dipping it generously in the sauce provided. "I remember when we used to drink it every weekend."   
        "We got so plastered!" giggled Stella shamelessly. "I remember you thought you'd had to much to drive home one night, so you carried me home on your back." Ray smiled, he'd refused to let her walk, it was ungentlemanly and she surely would have ruined her pretty new heels.   
        "You kept smackin' my ass with yer purse, yellin' giddayap." He reminded amused and she giggled harder.   
        "You were making noises like a horse," she reminded. "so figured I'd help you out with some encouragement." Ray shook his head, grinning rebelliously.   
        "I was makin' noises because you were heavy and I couldn't hardly breath." He teased, knowing he hadn't had the least trouble carrying her, either on his back or to their bed. The last thought sobered him. That was then, not now. She was no longer his wife and he no longer had the right to ravish her throughout the night, but he couldn't help that he still loved her, their divorce hadn't changed his feelings then or now.   
        "Will you carry me home tonight as well, then, Sir Knight?" she asked coyly, as she sipped her wine.   
        "If you want me to." He answered seriously, knowing he would indeed do it in a heartbeat. She sighed and slumped backwards, twirling the glass between her fingers.   
        "Oh, Ray." She looked at him resigned. "We did have some wonderful times together, didn't we?"   
        "The best." He saluted her with his glass, hoping she didn't notice how his hand was trembling. Dear God don't let her see how badly she is affecting me, don't let me seem so pathetically desperate to be near her.   
        Their meal arrived and they ate quietly, making little small talk, as they enjoyed the delicious food set before them. Afterwards, when the table had been cleared and they were each on their third glass of wine and second of uzo, the band started to play softly and people began to filter out onto the small dance floor.   
        "Dance with me, Stella?" he requested softly, willing her to accept, which she did. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. She was warm and soft and fit perfectly. They matched each other's steps perfectly, years of dancing together giving them the advantage, and for Ray it was as though they had never been apart. The two singers on the small stage broke into Sony & Cher's duet I've Got You Babe, which happened to be one of Ray's and Stella's personal favorites.   
        " _I've got flowers in the spring I've got you to wear my ring_." Sang Ray softly as he twirled her around the dance floor. She smiled and continued the song.   
_"And when I'm sad you're a clown and when I get scared you're always around."_ She ran her fingers playfully over his head _. "So let them say your hair's to long, I don't care 'cause with you I can't go wrong."_ Ray threw his head back and turned her in a fancy step.   
_"So put your little hand in mine."_ He squeezed her the hand he held and she giggled. " _There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb."_ His light soprano voice carried the tune perfectly against her deeper tone.   
_"I've got you to hold my hand_   
_"I've got you to understand_   
_"I've got you to walk with me."_   
_"I've got you to talk with me."_   
_"I've got you to kiss good night."_   
_"I've got you to hold me tight."_   
_"I've got you and I won't let go._   
_"I've got you to love me so."_   
_"Babe. I've got you babe. I've got you babe. I've got you babe."_ Ray turned and dipped her dramatically, as the other couples around them applauded. He righted her laughing, when she blushed furiously and hid her face against his shoulder, as he led her back to their table. They resumed their seats, but Ray didn't let go of her, instead they held hands across the table and gazed into each other's eyes.   
        "Take me home, Ray." She insisted huskily. Ray nodded and stood, leaving a tip on the table and escorting her to the door, with his hand at the small of her back. He opened the passenger door of the GTO and helped her inside, then he hurried to the other side and slid behind the wheel. He switched on the engine as she slid closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh, causing him to jump nervously and floor the gas, luckily before putting the car into gear. He grinned weakly at her and put the car in drive, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the quiet street. He somehow managed to make the correct turns and obey the traffic rules all the way to her house, but how he had no idea. With her sitting so close to him, smelling of rose water and caressing his thigh, it was a miracle he hadn't caused an accident.   
        He switched off the engine and got out of the car, hurrying over to her side to open the door and walk her to her porch; their porch as the house was what she had won in the divorce settlement. She dug through her purse for the keys, glancing at him, almost shyly. He took a deep breath, not wanting the evening to end, but unwilling to go further without a signal from her, then she gave it to him by handing him the keys and smiling brightly.   
        With shaking hands, he managed to open the door and pushed it out of the way, allowing her to enter first, as his hand snaked around the frame to find the light switch. He knew this house better than he knew himself, he'd loved this house, it was his home; had been their home. Stella stepped inside, pulling him with her and closing the door. He watched her throw her purse on the corner telephone table and kick off her shoes.   
        "Would you like some coffee?" she asked politely. His head was buzzing slightly, so he figured he should for the drive back.   
        "Yah, thank you, that would be nice." He replied watching her move through the small living area to the large modern kitchen he noticed that she had redecorated the place quite a bit and it saddened him. The muted whites, gray, and maroons seemed more sterile then the lively patterns they'd selected together, although it was stylish, it still left him cold.   
        "Why don't you put on some music?" she suggested from the kitchen. Ray moved to her expensive stereo system and glanced over the CD's finally deciding on Cher's Greatest hits, what the hell, that type of music was doing great so far for the evening. A moment later, 'If I could Turn Back Time' piped through the speakers. He turned to find her directly behind him, with their coffee. She smiled and handed him a cup. He took a sip and grinned. Chocolate mint, his favorite.   
        "Thank you." He offered as they moved to the large corner sofa and settled beside each other.   
        "I had a good time tonight, Ray." She admitted quietly and he chuckled.   
        "Don't sound so surprised." He remarked and she frowned.   
        "Don't ruin it, please?" she requested underlying his sarcasm. He lowered his eyes and stared at the dark brew swirling around in his cup.   
        "I'm sorry." They drank their coffee quietly for a few minutes, Ray taking as long as possible to finish his, but the he finally set it on the table and stood up. "I guess I should go." She nodded pulled herself to her feet to walk him to the door. Ray traced the dead bolt wistfully, not wanting the evening to end.   
        "Thank you for dinner." She offered softly, watching him swallow with indecision.   
        "Thanks fer comin'." He returned, now playing with the doorknob, but not turning it enough to open it. "Stella....?"   
        "Yes, Ray?" she waited patiently and he wondered if she could hear the heart seemed deafening to his own ears.   
        "I..I don't want to go." He whispered, wishing he could be more mature, more eloquent in his approach, but she always made him feel like a child neglecting his punishment. She reached her hand up to caress his pale cheek and turned him toward her.   
        "Then don't go." She whispered leaning into a kiss that was exquisitely soft and almost shy, as he tangled one of his hands in her hair while the other cupped the small of her back gently, as though afraid she might disappear if he held her to tightly. She moaned, as Ray's tongue touched hers and began a leisurely exploration of her mouth, and she pressed her body against him, already feeling the undeniable state of his arousal. His mouth continued it's exploration down the pale column of her throat and across her neck, he gently nibbled her bare shoulder and she arched against him.   
        "Oh Ray." She sighed wantonly, all their past problems were pushed into the background in the sudden heat of their desire. His lips returned to hers, imploring a sweet surrender, as though he was committing their kiss to memory. Ray struggled to keep his tender ministrations light, afraid to let her know how very much his heart and body demanded having her. He didn't want to scare her away, didn't want to blow this second chance she offered by showing his need so openly.   
        She pulled at his suit jacket, sliding it down over his thin shoulders tossing it to the floor. His tie met the same fate, as she turned her attentions to his throat and neck, knowing he was particularly sensitive there. He sucked his breath in through his teeth in a painful hiss as she nibbled the joint just above his collar, while she started to unfasten the buttons of the shirt. She pushed him up against the door savagely and with a frustrated gasp, wrenched the uncooperative shirt open, scattering a few of the buttons over the floor around their feet. She pulled one of his nipples into her mouth and she heard his gentle cry of desire. She used to tease him about sounding like a kitten in bed, mewing and purring his delightful responses. She smiled and began to suck on his other nipple as her hand drifted down to rub against him.   
        "Stella." He whimpered against her, pulling her lips back up to his. He lifted her into his arms and headed for the bedroom, never breaking the sweet suction of their lips. He gently lay her on the bed and hovered unsteadily over her, staring into eyes that were darkened with desire. "Tell me." he pleaded shakily.   
        "I love you, Ray." She whispered seductively, pulling the hesitant detective down to lay beside her. "Make love to me, baby." Ray released a cry of relief and wonderment as he pulled her into his arms, the soft moonlight filtered through the bedroom window giving their exposed skin an iridescent glow. Stella loved him and wanted him to love her in return, he was finally home. Ray pulled two of her fingers into his mouth and suckled them gently, as though they were the sweetest candy, while Stella arched against him. He rose on his knees above her to pull his arms free of the suddenly annoying shirt, as she pulled at his belt buckle. She pulled it swiftly from around him and tossed it behind them to the floor on the other side of the bed, then caught his shoulders and rolled him over so she was straddling him.   
        She smiled and reached into her nightstand, retrieving something shiny and Ray felt her pull his hands up toward the headboard. He watched her shadowed face curiously, until he felt the cold metal of the cuffs click around his left wrist. He yanked his hand down.   
        "NO!" he exclaimed, hating the idea of being bound in either way. He wanted to touch her while they made love, not be chained, when had she gotten into this stuff. She smiled slowly and leaned down to deliver a breath-taking kiss.   
        "Please, Ray." She whispered huskily, running her tongue over his jaw line. "You'll like it I promise. I'll take them off when you say to, just try it." She kissed him again. "For me?"   
        "If I don't want to?' he asked hoarsely, watching her pretty features grow still.   
        "Then we can forget it." She replied quietly, though he was unsure if she meant just the handcuffs or the whole idea of them being together. Not willing to take the chance, he swallowed his fear and nodded, receiving a brilliant smile from the woman he adored. She pulled the cuffs through a loop in the brass headboard and secured his free wrist.   
        "You'll take them off as soon as I say, right?' he reminded wanting her to confirm her own words again. She nodded and began to pull down her dress, exposing herself to his full view, for she wore no bra or panties. She smiled at his expression and reached for the button of his slacks. He raised his hips to help her ease them off him, then watched her crawl upward over him, kissing and licking a path of desire from his stomach to his throat. He heard the clang as the metal bracelets strained against the headboard, he wanted to touch her, wanted to taste her and hold her. He pulled at his captured hands and felt himself loosing control as she captured his mouth once again. God she tasted so sweet, he thought deliriously as he hand reached down and curled around his heated arousal and began pumping furiously. He arched against her hand, pulled at his shackles and groaned into her warm, moist mouth.   
        "Off!" he croaked when she released his mouth finally. "Please take 'em off, Stella!" He was straining so hard against them now he was afraid he was going to pull his arms out of their sockets as it was.   
        "Not yet." She teased trailing another wet path down along his ribcage, over his washboard stomach and below to his abdomen. She heard his harsh intake of breath as she deliberately kissed the inner thigh of each leg followed by one of his soft cat cries   
        "Y..you promised." He closed his eyes ecstatically as she finally lowered her mouth over him. "Ah! Stella! God please, baby!" She ignored his cried for only a few moments longer, then she crawled up and released him from his bonds. He ripped the cuffs from his wrists and threw them across the room, then grabbed her and rolled her under him, kissing her hungrily. His hands, like liquid fire, were touching her everywhere and she pressed hard against him.   
        Ray felt he might explode if he didn't get inside her soon and was surprised when she supplied a condom out of nowhere for him to use. His hands were shaking so badly that Stella ended up rolling it over his swollen penis for him. He tried to be gentle, to go slow and make it last, but his need for her was surrendering his senses to oblivion as he penetrated her. Stella rose to meet each of his thrusts eagerly and soon Ray could only feel the pulsing of their bodies combined and the sweet sensual haze that was enveloping him. He felt the pressure climbing within him and wrapped himself around her, wanting them to stay linked forever, to never be apart again.   
        "I love you." He cried as they both climaxed, then collapsed against each other exhausted.   
    
  

        Ray picked up the phone at his desk and quickly dialed the florist. He ordered another dozen red roses to be sent to Stella Kowalski's office, his third for the day, then hung up as Fraser, dressed in his traditional red serge, approached him. He stood and gave Fraser an affectionate hug, surprising his partner, as well as the ones in the precinct that witnessed it.   
        "Hey, Fraser, buddy." He greeted cheerfully, grabbing his jacket. "Let's do lunch, my treat." Fraser turned and followed curiously.   
        "Certainly Ray.' He agreed, watching the young detective crouch beside Francesca and swing her chair around to face him. He handed her a piece of paper as she watched him warily.   
        "Would you be a sweetheart and use your incredible talents to retrieve information on this person for me?" he requested. Francesca glanced up at Fraser, as though wondering what the joke was.   
        "Er, yah, okay." She replied cautiously. Ray reached up and dropped a kiss on her forehead as he rose to his feet again.   
        "You are a dear, thank you." He responded winking, then indicated Fraser follow him. Fraser glanced back at Francesca, who was still holding the paper and staring at Ray's retreating back bewildered.   
        Fraser climbed into the GTO beside his partner and watched him silently as they pulled onto the busy street.   
        "Whatcha want, Frase?" he asked, entirely too happily for Fraser's tastes. "Chinese, Pizza, burgers..what?"   
        "Pizza is fine, Ray." He assured mildly.   
        "Pizza it is then, ol' buddy." He pulled into a local pizzeria. "Hey, where's Dief?"   
        "At the vet." Replied Fraser as they got out of the car and Ray held the door open for the Mountie to proceed him inside the restaurant. "He was due for his yearly vaccinations, though he was quite upset with me this morning for even making the appointment. He refused to come out of the consulate of his own volition, I had to carry him."   
        "You shouldn't have told him where you were taking him." laughed Ray as they selected a booth by the window.   
        "Well, I'm not going to lie to him, Ray.' Determined Fraser as the waitress brought their menus and drinks, being regulars she knew what they preferred.   
        "Better than carryin' him ain't it?" commented the detective as he ordered a Hawaiian pizza to split between them and an order of breadsticks.   
        "I suppose so." Agreed Fraser grudgingly. Ray seemed more, bouncy than usual, and Fraser was curious as to the cause of his partner's over zealousness. "You seem in good spirits today, Ray."   
        "The best, Frase." He insisted grinning. "Things are finally goin' right fer me."   
        "Oh." Responded Fraser, trying to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Does this have anything to do with..."   
        "Stella?" finished Ray almost gleefully. "Yah. We've been seein' each other for about two weeks now and I think it's gonna work this time, Frase." The bad feeling turned to dread as Fraser observed him quietly.   
        "What will work out, Ray?" he asked, praying he was wrong.   
        "Me an' Stella." Confirmed Ray, pulling something out of the pocket of his coat and producing it for Fraser's inspection. Fraser swallowed and gingerly folded his fingers around the beautiful solitaire diamond ring.   
        "It's very beautiful, Ray." Was all he could say as he handed it back to his friend. Ray smiled and nodded, staring at it ecstatically.   
        "I couldn't afford a very fancy ring when we were first married." He explained, tucking the ring back inside his pocket. "I figure she'll forgive me for that when I show her this one." Their pizza arrived and ray dug into his slice heartily as Fraser stared at him silently. Oh, Ray, he thought, she's going to say no. Stella won't marry you again and you'll look like a fool and feel even worse. He considered telling him this, torn between not wanting to see him hurt and not wanted to pry into Ray's personal affairs without being asked.   
        "Perhaps you should wait, Ray." He suggested gently, giving into what was best for his friend.   
        "Why?" Ray asked surprised. "Things are goin' great, what better time to ask her?"   
        "I..." began Fraser. I don't want her to rip your heart out again Ray, he finished silently. "I...hope it works out for you then." He finally said. Ray grinned.   
        "It will." He assured confidently. "I've changed, Stella sees that now. She's giving me a second chance." Fraser tried to smile, but couldn't, instead he picked at the toppings of his pizza and said a quiet prayer to God that He might protect his friends heart form being shattered once again.   
  

        Ray arrived at Stella's house later that evening, with a bouquet of flowers, a magnum of champagne and the ring in his pocket. He wore his best suit, a tailored black two piece, with a crisp white shirt. He jogged up the stairs and wrapped on the door. The light of his life answered it, wearing a red silk evening dress and clasping a dangling ruby earring to her left lobe.   
        "Ray!" she greeted surprised. "What are you doing here?" Ray smiled, allowing his gaze to travel intimately over her clinging attire.   
        "I thought we could celebrate." He suggested holding up the flowers and champagne to her. "I wanted to ask...."   
        "Hey, Babe, have you seen my shoes?" inquired a male voice from behind her. Stella glanced backwards, long enough to tell the person his shoes were in the bedroom by the bed, then returned her gaze to Ray, who had stumbled backwards in shock.   
        "I'm sorry Ray I...." Her words halted at the stricken look on her ex-husband's face, the bottle had fallen from his hand and now lay shattered on the steps, broken into pieces like his heart.   
        "Stella...." He starred at her agonizingly. "What's goin' on? I thought...I thought..."   
        "I'm sorry, Ray." She repeated. "I never meant to...you seemed so lonely I..."   
        "What?" exploded Ray furiously. "Decided I needed to get laid? Is that what it was Stella? A pity fuck?" Stella averted her eyes, without responding and Ray felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. When she finally met his eyes again, the anger had left him as quickly as it had appeared.   
        "W..what did you want to ask me?" He stared up at her dazed, taking another step backwards, and his foot almost slipping on the steps that were now slick with champagne.   
        "I...I wanted to ask..." he glanced down at the flowers in his hand, then back at her, the pain reflected in his eyes almost unbearable for her to look at. Oh Ray, she exclaimed silently. I'm so sorry. "I wanted to ask if you liked yer flowers, Stella." She bit her lip.   
        "The roses were lovely, Ray." She assured gently. "Thank you." Ray held the bouquet out to her.   
        "Take it." He demanded quietly, when she refused to reach for them. She wrapped her hand around the pretty bundled flowers and pulled them against her chest. "Thank you, Stella." She stared at him bewildered.   
        "For what Ray?" she asked confused.   
        "For giving me the best week of my life." He admitted, his voice trembling ever so lightly over the words. "I...hope you enjoy yer evening." With that he turned from her and returned to his car. He thought she called to him, but his mind was in a painful fog as he slid behind the wheel and started the engine. In his anguish, he didn't even glance back to see Stella Kowalski being held by a tall, dark-haired man, as she sobbed agonizingly against him, the beautiful flowers still crushed to her breast.   
    
  

        Francesca pushed open the door to Ray's apartment and helped him inside. She kicked the door shut and managed to get him over to the small sofa, where he dropped like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. She had been in the area buying a bottle of wine for her sister's anniversary party, when she had spotted him in the alleyway of a local bar, getting pulverized by three tree trunks that distinguished themselves as men. They claimed the young detective had provoked them beyond reason, like he wanted to get killed, but she soon had the three giants obeying her demands to help her get Ray into her car, each suddenly chagrined in the face of the hot tempered sprite of a woman before them. She shook her head and went to look in his kitchen for some coffee so she could get him sobered up. By the time she had the coffee made, Ray was beginning to feel the results of his impulsiveness and was sitting with his head in his hands.   
        "Here." She ordered, pushing the cup under his nose to give him a good strong whiff of the hot brew. He took it from her with trembling hands and took a sip, grimacing.   
        "God that's awful!" he exclaimed setting the cup on the table and shaking his head.   
        "It's your coffee." She reminded picking the cup back up and pushing it into his hands once more. "Now drink it." Ray growled at her. Yes it was his coffee, but he never drank the stuff black, no milk, no sugar, no M&M's, yuck. Tastes like liquid tar. He took anther dutiful gulp, made another face and set it back down.   
        "Go 'way, Frannie." He requested spitefully, putting his throbbing head between his hands again, as though hoping to squeeze the pain out of it like you'd wring the moisture from a wash cloth.   
        "Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you." She insisted firmly. "You're arrogant, pushy and thoughtless sometimes, but you're never stupid, Ray. What in heaven possessed you to get wasted and pick a fight with someone who looks like a bleeding lumberjoe?" Ray snickered.   
        "Lumberjack, Frannie." He corrected mildly. "And he wasn't the problem, I coulda handled him." He winced as he went to sit back and the bruises around his ribcage caught his attention. "It was his three friends that I hadn't counted on." Francesca snorted in disbelief.   
        "It was still a dumb thing to do." She informed. "So what happened? Why'd you want to get piss eyed?" He glared at her.   
        "Maybe I like getting' piss eyed, Frannie." He declared angrily. "Why don'tcha just go home an' leave me alone?" Francesca continued to stare at him, making no move to leave until she had found out what she wanted to know. "I'm a looser okay? I'm a freakin three time looser and I finally got sick of it, okay? Happy?"   
        "You're not a looser, Ray." She protested. "You're a little freakish, but not a looser." Ray laughed. Oh that was a good one, she was calling him a freak, when she had the hots for the biggest freak going.   
        "I am a looser, Frannie." He sighed defeated. "I screwed up again and blew my last chance with Stella. I thought..." He shook his head, then regretted it as the room started to spin. "I don't know what I thought. I'll never get her back." Francesca put an arm around his shoulders.   
        "Why would you want her back, Ray?" she asked quietly. "She treats you like dirt and you follow her around like a lost puppy. Move on."   
        "I love her Frannie." He croaked, cursing himself that the tears were starting again. "I..I need...I need to be with her." He choked back the sob that rose in his throat. "She's part of me..part of my soul. I can't live without her." He sniffed, uncaring now that the tears were rolling freely down his pale cheeks. "I...we...when we made love I thought...but she...and now I can't..." He broke, heart wrenching sobs racking his body as Francesca pulled him into her embrace. She cursed Stella Kowalski for hurting him, cursed Ray for having such a tender heart and letting it get trampled on so often, and cursed herself for not being able to stop him from crying. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and not for the first time, she wondered what it would be like to be adored by someone who gave his heart as freely as Ray did.   
        She pulled away just enough to lean down and kiss his tears away. His lashed fluttered upwards and stared at her, vulnerable and confused, but there was something else there as well, something that Francesca believed to be desire. Without pausing too consider her actions, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, tasting the salt of his tears mixed with a hint of the alcohol he had consumed earlier. He still tasted wonderful as he responded to her kiss, his tongue slipping tentatively across her lips, waiting for the invitation she readily gave him by opening her mouth to his delightful invasion. She sighed against him, as his hand came up too stroke her hair while the other moved on her back in soft languid circles. Her hands snaked up under his T-shirt, spanning the smooth muscled torso beneath as the hand on her back moved under her to pull her almost into his lap. She straddled him and pressed against him as his fingers glanced across her bottom, the started to unbutton her blouse.   
        "It's okay." She murmured to herself, swallowing the doubts that momentarily rose inside her. She felt him grow suddenly still, then he was pushing her off of him and rolling off of the couch, a look of angry pain flashed in his eyes.   
        "Not you!" he cried, stumbling backwards against the wall as she stared at him confused. "I don't need that from you!" He felt the nausea rise in his throat and rushed for the bathroom. Francesca adjusted her blouse and scrambled off the couch after him, finding him in the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach. She retrieved a cool wash cloth and had it ready for him, when he weakly pushed away from the toilet. She wiped it over his flushed face, as he leaned against the wall.   
        "Better?" she asked gently and he nodded shakily. She rinsed the cloth again, then knelt beside him once more. "What did I do?" He stared at her, shaking his head helplessly, his throat dry and sore from his vomiting.   
        "I..I'm sorry." He rasped. "N..Not you." She retrieved a Dixie cup of water for him, and waited until he finished the drink before continuing.   
        "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She offered gently. "I seem too have a habit of doing that with people, don't I?" He shook his head, not wanting her to blame herself. He reached out and grasped her hand.   
        "Not you.' He said again, a little firmer this time. "I..I didn't want..." He could tell from the fallen expression on her face that she thought he was saying he hadn't wanted her. "No, no." he began again. "I..I wanted you, Francesca." He caressed her cheek and offered her a small smile. "Who wouldn't want you?" She blushed prettily and lowered her eyes shyly. He waited until she had the nerve to look up at him again before he continued. "I didn't want...I couldn't handle it if you..felt sorry for me." He finally said finally. He'd had enough pity for one week, he thought bitterly.   
        "I would never..." she started to say shocked.   
        "No, I..I know that." He assured. "I'm..I'm not thinkin' straight. My head's all messed up. I'm sorry." She nodded, though he wasn't sure if she understood what he was trying to say or not. She helped him to his feet, and together they returned to the sofa. She sat down in one corner and pulled his head down onto her lap, smoothing his hair with gentle fingers.   
        "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, Ray." She admitted sincerely. "But, if you really wanted to, we can..I mean not because I feel sorry for you, I..I want it too." He smiled up at her and reached back to take her hand and kiss her palm affectionately.   
        "You're my sister, remember?' he teased and she sighed dispiritedly.   
        "Yah, I know." She played with his hair thoughtfully. "Ya know, sometimes I really hate my brother, my real brother that is, not you, I mean Fraser won't come near me because he's afraid it would upset Ray and you can't..well, y' know because yer supposed to be him." She sighed again. "It's not fair."   
        "Yah." Agreed Ray with a wry grin. "Life sucks doesn't it?" She giggled and nodded. He shook his head. "We're a hellava pair ain't we, Frannie? I'm obsessed with my ex- wife, who won't give me the time a day and yer in love with Fraser who's afraid to ask you what time it is!" Francesca laughed and nodded, though they both held a resigned sadness in their eyes.   
        "I guess we've both been hurt pretty bad." She admitted quietly. "We never learn, just keep going back for more." Ray released a long breath and sat up.   
        "You want me to take ya home?" Francesca shook her head and rose from the sofa.   
        "Nah, I got my car, I'll be okay." She placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Will you be?" He  kissed the back of her hand and nodded.   
        "Yah." He promised. "Thanks fer bringin' me home, Frannie." She nodded and moved toward the door. He waited until he heard the door close behind her, then moved to the window to watch as she got safely into her car and drove away. He turned away and walked over to his stereo, pulling out a Meatloaf CD he placed it in the player and pressed play, then moved back to the window.   
        The phone rang and Ray ignored it as he let the words of the song flow over him. On the third ring, his machine picked up.   
        "Hi, your dime's worth my time so leave a message." He only half heard his own voice, but the caller's voice caught his attention.   
        "Ray, its Stella. Are you there?" Ray rushed over to the phone, almost tripping over his small coffee table as he went. "Okay, well, listen. I'm sorry about earlier. Call me tomorrow and we can talk, okay?" His hand froze over the receiver, as the words from the song penetrated his brain.   
_I remember how she left me on a stormy night,_   
_oh she kissed me and got out of our bed_   
_And though I pleaded and begged her not to walk out that door_   
_She packed her bags and turned right away_   
_And she kept on telling me, she kept on tellin me, she kept on tellin' me..._   
_I want you I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you_   
_Now don't be sad, 'cause two out of three ain't bad._   
Ray stared at the flashing red button that indicated his waiting message, his second chance was a phone call away.   
_I want you I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you_   
_Now don't be sad, 'cause two out of three ain't bad._   
With a shaky finger he pressed the erase button. Two out of three wasn't so bad. Not to bad at all, he thought as the machine whirled the tape backwards. The music picked up and the heavy strums of Paradise by the Dashboard Light filtered through his speakers. He smiled and started to dance. 


End file.
